Crazy, stupid, love
by Serena V
Summary: Johnny Storm is the cocky, fun loving member of the Fantastic Four. But he is slowly becoming a changed man. After meeting and falling in love with Alyssa, Johnny is dare we say it, growing up? But all is not idyllic for long...
1. Chapter 1

"Ow ow ow ow" I yelped running to the bathroom and awkwardly turning on the cold tap. I breathed in through my teeth, as the cool water soothed my burnt hand. "Fuck" I heard Johnny say as he came running after me, clutching the bed sheet around his waist."You ok baby?" he said worried as I bit down on my lip. A mere "Uh hmm" was all I could say as I bore the throbbing pain in my hand. Peered over my shoulder at my blistered fingers and winced. "Sorry baby, I just…I just lost control" he sighed frustratingly. "It's ok, it's only a minor burn" I said reassuringly. He slinked his arms around my waist and leaned his chin on my shoulder. "You just make me so hot, you know" he growled into my ear.

"Well, at least now I can say I'm smouldering" I said jokingly holding up my hand. He examined it shamefully and nuzzled back into my neck. "Did I mention the sorry part" he squirmed, gently kissing my shoulder. "I know you are. We just gotta be more careful hot stuff" I said turning off the tap and reaching for the aloe gel.

You see, this was pretty normal for us. Now a year ago if you would have told me I would be ok with my boyfriend burning me every couple of weeks, I would have naturally freaked out. But to be fair, he isn't in complete control of it sometimes. You see, he is part of the fantastic Four, the Human Torch to be exact. So fire proof lingerie and Aloe Vera is a staple in my life lately. His real name is Johnny but due to a space experiment gone horribly wrong, his DNA became modified and he is now able to burn as bright as the sun. When I met him he was the cocky boy of the moment who revelled in the lime light. And for months I dusted him off as just an egotistical narcissist who was using his new found fame to get any girl into bed.

We met when I first started working in the Baxter building for Reed Richards or as he is famously known, Mr Fantastic. He employed me to help with his research and so I became the object of Johnny's desire. He chased me for months and without sounding big headed but no matter how much I resisted him, his affections only grew stronger. But after a while, I came to know a different Johnny Storm than the world media had painted. He was a softie at heart and although he strutted around like Mr confident, beneath it hid an insecure guy who was still trying to find out where he fit in in the world. Needless to say, he wooed me and the rest is history…

"Let me have a look at it" he called after me as I strode into the living room. "I'll get Reed to put some of his healing gel on it later" I said as he took my hand and examined it carefully. "I hope that's not code for something dirty" he smirked. "Sick, that's your sister's husband" I said slumping down on the couch. "I know but I bet he gets all kinds of thoughts when he sees you in your sexy lab coat" he purred landing beside me. "There is something seriously wrong with you" I laughed picking up the remote control and switching on the telly.

"What time are you working at?" he smiled at me. "Not till 1pm. Reed is busy accepting some award this morning" I shrugged waiting for the news to come on. "So we have some time to "recover" from our last incident" he grinned cunningly leaning on me and pushing me back. "But no fireballs" I said as he kissed me roughly. "Oh I can't guarantee that" he cheekily grinned...


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived at the Baxter building ten minutes early to collect any mail for Reed or Sue. "Hey" Johnny called as we stepped into the room. "Hey guys" Reed said cheerily with a clipboard in one hand. "Where's Sue?" I asked looking around the noticeably empty lab. "She is clearing a matter with the police department" he said casually. "Wow Sue finally turns badass and gets arrested?" Johnny joked. "No, they said we destroyed two cop cars and Sue thinks it was just the one" he shrugged. "What are you working on?" I asked shaking off my jacket. "Just that mysterious transformation of matter at sub atonic level" he said enthusiastically.

"Wow. You got results already?" I said excitedly hurrying over to peer onto the clipboard. I was always fascinated with science and landing a job with Dr Richards was a dream come true. For more reasons than one. "Yeah you remember me telling you that molecules in the air began to shift, almost change for a short period?" I nodded eagerly hanging on to every word. "Well as it turns out…." He started to explain before Johnny interrupted, "If I wasn't such a catch, I would worry about you two" he chuckled and came to stand beside us. I hit his chest playfully and listened to Reed explain his new theorem.

"Hi sweetie I'm back" Sue smiled as she bounded in the door. "Oh, hey Johnny" she beamed hurrying to give her little brother a hug. "Hey Alyssa" she grinned. "How did it go?" Reed asked worried. "We will have to pay for three of the cars but they will overlook the damage done to the actual police department after Ben threw that getaway car at it" she sighed wearily. "Speaking of, where is the big guy?" Johnny asked briefly glancing around him. "He is with Alicia, moving in to their new place" Reed smiled walking back to his experiments laid out on the work bench. "Oh so rock man is getting all soft is he?" he smirked. "He's in a good place Johnny, don't ruin it for him" Sue warned as she followed Reed.

"I gotta work baby" I purred leaning in for a kiss. "I'll stay here for a while" he smiled down at me before pecking my lips. I eyed him suspiciously. "What?" he said defensively. "I like watching science happen" he smirked gesturing at Reed getting ready to start another experiment. I narrowed my eyes at him "and I like watching your butt" he said with a grin. "Behave" I smirked giving him a gentle kiss then turning on my heel to go to work. First thing was first, I needed that healing gel Reed made and quickly dabbed it on my fingers. "What happened?" Reed asked worried as he looked from the other side of the desk. "A minor burn is all" I said sheepishly. "Nothing minor about it" Johnny winked and laughed like a school boy. "Johnny" I warned quietly and widened my eyes at him.

Just as I had my lab coat on, there came a load buzz. "Dr Reeds, a Mr Trent is here to see you" said a female voice. "Oh thanks, let him in" Reed called, pressing a button on his desk phone. Johnny grimaced and before I could ask what was wrong, the door swung open and in walked a tall, dark haired stranger dressed in a suave suit. "Ah Braxton" said Reed cheerily. "Reed, long time" the man smiled extending his hand to greet Reed.

He was tall and broad, with rugged good looks. He was clean shaven and wore a fitted and no doubt expensive grey suit."You know my wife Sue of course" he said as Sue appeared by his side."Sue, what a pleasure to meet you again" he smiled. "And her brother, Johnny" Reed gestured at Johnny. "Yes. Nice to see you again…Johnny" he said with less sincerity. "And this is my researcher, Alyssa Veretti" he stood back to allow Braxton to see me in full view. "Hello Alyssa" he cooed striding over to personally introduce himself. "Hi, Braxton, very nice to meet you" I smiled, throwing a look back at Johnny who kept an intense gaze on Braxton. "Please call me Brax" he said adding a wink. "Brax" I repeated as he flashed a dazzling toothy smile at me….

**_I know nothing big happens in this chapter but i'm currently doing exams so all my brain power is focused on them at the moment! I promise it will (hopefully) get interesting! Please comment on what you think i should include/leave out/change or what you think thus far! Thanks xxx_**


End file.
